This disclosure relates to electronic mobile devices. In particular, this disclosure relates to electronic mobile devices having removable covers for securing, for example, internal battery compartments.
Many types of electronic mobile devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, digital media players and the like, include an internal compartment that stores one or more common components such as batteries, removable memory devices, data ports and the like. The internal compartment is typically accompanied by a protective removable plate or cover. The removable cover is normally locked in a position restricting access to the internal compartment. In some cases a user may depress a tab to unlock the cover. The user may then remove the cover to gain access to the components housed in the internal compartment.
Unfortunately, removing the cover after depressing the tab can be frustratingly difficult. Specifically, an unlocked removable cover can be difficult to manipulate due to the need to pry between the cover and the phone base. In extreme cases, it is most effective to insert an additional tool, such as a ballpoint pen or a paper clip, between the cover and the phone base to remove the cover.